Some Things Never Change but Some Things do
by RuinsofTikal
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been argueing for years now but they're more like rivals...but will they start to have feelings for each other in high school? CHAPTER 14 ADDED! R&R PLEASE!
1. Argueing on the first day

**Aloha peoples! My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! WhooHoo!  
Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts stuff got it?**

Chapter 1

Sora looked out the window of his car with a bored expression on his face. Today was his first day in second grade at his elementary school and yet he wasn't nervous at all like normal... but was bored instead. The car stopped in front of the building and Sora got out while bidding farewell to his mom then turned around and walked into the building. The spiky-haired boy found his new classroom and sat in a random chair while watching other kids run through the door.

"Hey Sora!" A voice behind him chirped.

_"Oh great..." _Sora thought knowing who it was...

"Sora! Nice ta see ya again!"

Sora turned around...

"Hey...uh...Selphie..." Sora greeted with a sweatdrop on his head. He had met Selphie last year in first grade but regretted it when he got to know her.

"Do you know?" Selphie asked.

"Know what?"

"About the new girl who just walked through the door and is coming over here with Yuffie."

Upon hearing what she said, Sora looked up to see a pair of blue eyes...

"Hi Selphie...do you know where I should sit?" The new girl asked Selphie ignoring Sora.

"Oh, yeah Kairi...you could sit over there next to me." The brown-haired girl said pointing to one of the seats. Unfortunatly, the seat was right behind Sora...

"You too Yuffie." continued Selphie. Kairi nodded and went over to the seat... but Yuffie lingered around...

"Hi!" Yuffie squealed.

"Who was that?" Sora questioned.

"Don't you listen? That's the new girl I just told you about. She became my friend this morning and she also got Yuffie as a friend too! Are you going to be her friend?" Selphie said.

"Stop thinking I'm not here!" Yuffie yelled pretty loud.

"Nah...and I don't even think Riku will like her and if he doesn't, then I don't." Sora stated...but was wrong since Riku DID go and talk to her...

"Fine then, I'm leaving." Yuffie said leaving... (A/N: Yuffie was just there...If you got confused just read what Sora and Selphie said.)

"...As you we're saying?" Selphie asked with that truimph smile on. Sora just blinked. Then the teacher came in and Selphie scurried over to her seat...

"Hello class...my name is Mrs. Moore (pronounced "More")." The teacher said in a soft, sweet voice.

"Today we are going to blah blah blah blah." The teacher said. (A/N: Sorry to come in again but I'll just make the teachers say that since this is about the kids and I shall skip the whole class session.)

The recess bell rang and all the students ran out to the field which had slides and swings like regular playgrounds. Sora was walking around and decided to go on the swings... which was all taken... so Sora followed the rules and started counting on one of the people on the swings... which ended up to be Kairi...

"Stop counting on me!" Kairi begged Sora but he shook his head and continued counting. After a while, Kairi rolled her eyes a little and got off the swings while Sora got on. The chocolate-haired boy swung on the swings for a few seconds then heard counting. He looked up and saw Kairi counting back on him...

"Hey! I barely got on!" Sora said getting quite irritated.

"...But you never said no count backs." Kairi told the boy and continued counting. Sora sighed and kept swinging to a very high point then jumped off and almost crashed into the red-head who screamed a bit...

"Oh my GOD! Don't be a show off!" Kairi yelled.

"Hey, I'd rather bump into you and make you stay quiet for once!" Sora yelled back. In the backround you could see Yuffie running towards them...

"Kairi! You're off the swings! So...do you wanna go to the slides? Yuffie siad running up to Kairi. "Oh! And I see you met Sora!" Yuffie continued.

"Ummm...Yeah... and...sure I'd like to go to the slides." Kairi said giving Sora a cold stare...

"Well then, come on! How 'bout you Sora?"Yuffie smiled at Sora...

"Umm..."

"Okay! Lets go!" Yuffie said grabbing Kairi and Sora and pulling them to the slides. The two girls climbed up the ladders leaving the boy behind. Sora looked up the slides and saw Riku climbing it...

"Riku!"

"What Sora?" Riku responded while sliding back down the slide.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked.

"I'm trying to climb the slide.Why? You wanna try?"

"Ummm...sure I'll try..." Sora said. He then started climbing and when he was half way only, Kairi accidentaly slid down the same slide Sora was on and crashed into him sliding both of them downwards...

"Oww... Kairi watch where your sliding!" Sora said getting up from the fall.

"Well, it's your fault for climbing!" Kairi argued back.

"Yeah, but you didn't watch which slide you were sliding on!"

"It IS against the rules to climb up those slides so it's your fault!"

"Noooo...It's YOUR fault!"

"It's your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"YOUR FAULT!"

"YOUR FAULT!"

"Okay...Break it up!" Riku said pulling Sora away while Selphie, who popped out of no where, held Kairi back...

"Let go!" Both Kairi and Sora yelled at the same time.

"Oh no... We're not going to let you to tear each others heads off..." Riku said.

"AND we're not going to let you fight." Selphie continued. Right after Selphie said what she just said, the bell rang and the kids went back to classes but Riku and Selphie had a REAL hard time getting to class since they had the two fighters on their hands. Throughout the rest of the school time, Sora and Kairi kept giving eachothers cold and evil looks 'till the school ended...

Eight years passed...and yet...Kairi and Sora never stopped argueing. Now they are fifthteen years old and has been going to high school for a while...

**...That's a wrap! It may take a while but I'll try to update so stay tuned!**


	2. Don't seem like hate so far

**Thanx for reviews!**

Chapter 2

Sora looked at the clock beside his bed "eight o' clock..." He dropped his head back on the pillow but shot his head back up "Wait! EIGHT O' CLOCK!"

Sora quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to the kitchen but he didn't really have anytime to fix his hair...

"Sweetie! You're gonna be late for school and fix your hair!" His mom said as Sora took some bread and stuffed it into his mouth quickly.

"Mom! I don't have time! I have to go NOW!" Sora yelled while trying to fix his hair with his hands.

"Okay okay!" Sora's mother said walking out of the house and to the car. The two got into the car as fast as they can. The woman started the car and and in no time they were off. By the time Sora reached his school, he was in such a hurry that he didn't even say good bye to his mum. He ran into his class...

"Late again?" The teacher asked in her not so suprised voice.

"Sorry Ms. Shotke...(A/N: Ha! I'm taking these teachers off my teachers!)" Sora said looking down. A couple of students were giggling in the background.

"This is your second time coming in late and don't make me give you detention young man, I let you slide last time."

"Please don't put me in detention. I'll promise to not come in late again." Sora begged.

"Fine. Just because I'm nice." **(Hehe she's my coolest teacher I have ever had, honestly!) **Sora nodded and took his seat behind Selphie while some of the kids gave him some odd stares...

"Soooo...What happened this time?" Selphie asked turning to face Sora.

Sora rolled his eyes and said "Slept in..."

"Slept in again! And what's with the hairdo?" Selphie said in a girlish voice.

"Don't ask Selphie..."

"Oh...whatever...sooooo"

"Sooooo what?"

"You like Kairi don't you."

"NO! I hate her!" Sora said that pretty loud and in no time, people were all looking at them.

"Looks like your conversations are more important than the lesson I'm teaching, would you like to share them with the class Sora and Selphie?" Ms. Shotke asked the two but the bell rang influencing everyone to get to other classes. Sora walked out while noticing everyone's eyes on him. He finally got to his next which had Yuffie, Riku, and...Kairi...

Sora took his seat next to Riku which is in front of Yuffie and Kairi. A few seconds later, Riku took his seat followed by the two girls.

Soon, the teacher walked in and said "Hello class Blah blah blah blah blah."

Riku turned to face his friend next to him and asked "Hey, who are you gonna ask to the dance next Friday?"

"Uh...I don't know...how 'bout you?" Sora looked at his silver-haired friend.

"Nobody in particular and I bet you're gonna ask Kairi huh?"

"I don't like Kairi!"

"Yeah...riiiiiiiiight..."

Sora leaned back on his chair with a pissed off look on his face. He doesn't understand why so many people thought he even had feelings for Kairi. The brown-haired boy felt a tap on his shoulder so he turned around.

"What Yuffie..." Sora said.

"Sora, you KNOW you like her." Yuffie smiled obviously eavesdropping and Kairi saw that they were talking about her...

"Stop talking about me guys." Kairi warned them.

"Kairi, stop acting so rude when Sora's around." Yuffie whispered elbowing the red-head on the arm. Riku turned around and joined the conversation.

"Kairi, why don't you like Sora?" Riku asked the girl.

"Because he is an annoying arrogant jerk who always seems to annoy me half to death."

"Hey! I'm not annoying!" Sora told Kairi with an angry look.

"You are to me."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'll make you alright..." Sora mumbled to himself. Amazingly the teacher never seemed to notice their converstaions throughout the whole class session. The bell rang and the kids went to their classes.

While Sora walked to his next class, Someone bumped into him knocking him down...

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" The voice behind him apologized. The person pulled Sora up by the arm as the boy looked up just to see a familiar face...

"Kairi?"

"Sora?" They both stared at each other for a few seconds until Kairi let go of Sora's arm.

"You just wanted to get my attention didn't you? Well too bad, don't even bother." Kairi crossed her arms and turned away slightly.

"You wish. Like I want your attention." Sora said in a sarcastic tone.

Kairi rolled her eyes "Whatever...just go away..."

"Man! Watch your attitude."

The girl rolled her eyes again and walked away leaving Sora to go to his class alone... A few more classes went by and now it's lunch...

**Ha! right when lunch comes and the chapter ends! Wanna guess what's going to happen in the lunchroom? Stay tuned!**


	3. FOOOD FIIIIIIGHT!

**Hi!**

In the cafeteria, Sora sat on the lunch table along with Yuffie, Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Riku, and Kairi...who was sitting as far away as possible from Sora. (A/N: Wakka won't have that accent since I never really played the game OK?)

Sora sat next to the wall and Riku sat across of him. Tidus sat next to Sora and Selphie sat next to Riku. Yuffie is in between Tidus and Kairi and across from Wakka.

"Sora, you going to ask Kairi out?" Tidus asked Sora who was playing around with food.

"NO!" Sora suddenly raised his voice.

"Come on, you know you-" Tidus got cut off by the irritated boy.

"Shut up Tidus...don't make me fling food at you." Sora playfully said while holding up his spoon with food on it pretending he actually meant what he said.

"Like your really gonna fling your food." Tidus smirked then Yuffie came in...

"Sora...Kairi said that she likes you..." Yuffie said in a teasingly way. Sora glared at his black- haired friend and you could hear Kairi threatening Yuffie like crazy. The brown-haired boy was still hold up his spoon with the food on it when he accidentaly flinged it. Tidus moved and Yuffie ducked down to get something so the food flew past her and on to Kairi it goes...

"SOORAAAAAA!" Kairi angrily stood up. Riku looked at Sora and said...

"Good luck."

"Why do I need luck? It's not like she's going to do anything." Sora said before feeling something hit him. It was a cupcake...

"What the- alright then..." Sora picked up some food and threw it back at Kairi...but he missed and instead the food hit Yuna, who was sitting with her own group not too far on the other side of the table.

"EEEEKKK!" Yuna screamed. "WHO THE HELL DID THAT!"

Wakka pointed at Sora stupidly.

"Wakka! You traiter..." Sora glared at Wakka evilly.

"You never kept my secrets safe." Wakka stated...which was true... Sora felt some food hit him so he got a bag of cookies and started throwing it one by one back at Yuna. Yuna threw some more food but Tidus and Kairi were in the way and soon, the two of them joined.

"Man, you guys are so immature!" Riku told Sora who looked at him.

"Oh really now...well TAKE THIS!" Sora threw an apple at him but Riku caught it.

"Is that all you got?" Riku said with triumph.

"Nope." Sora took his whole plate of food and threw right on the silver-haired boy. Selphie and Wakka just stared along with everyone in the whole cafeteria.

"grrr...YOU ARE SO DEAD SORA!" Riku grabbed his plate and threw it back at his friend but Sora moved and instead, the food hit someone behind Sora who ends up to be Zidane who turned around and said (A/N: From Final Fantasy)

"Okay people...Zidane's comin' in!" Zidane yelled as he started to throw food on Sora's group. Selphie and Wakka just continued staring until some ice cream were thrown at them along with all of Yuna's and Zidane's friends. Then someone in the crowd shouts out "FOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" And everyone in the whole cafeteria starts throwing stuff around. Sora's main victim was Kairi though, since she seems to always throw all these things at him.

"You're going down!" Kairi screamed at Sora while taking random things and throwing it at her rival.

"Not if I can help it!" Sora screamed back. It was pratically a game of dodgeball but not for Yuffie, who was still underneath the table looking for something and totally clueless about the food fight. She finally found what she was looking for and came out from under the table...

"Hey! Kai! I found your-" Yuffie started but got smacked on the face with a pancake. The pancake slid off her face revealing a very VERY angry face.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Yuffie shouted out loud but everyone simply continue their fight.

"Hey Yuffie!" Selphie got Yuffie's attention.

"Selphie, what's going on?" Yuffie asked trying to keep in her anger.

"Oh, it's just a food fight..." Selphie said blankly while secretly getting a brownie...

"What do you mean JUST A FIGHT! My hair could be ruined! And I'll take a shower non-stop! And-" Yuffie got cut off by a brownie being thrown in her face.

"Oh Selphie...you REALLY done it this time!" Yuffie grabbed some food and join the fight. The fight lingered on until the principal came through the door and everyone paused.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" The principal started. Someone in the crowd went up to the angry leader.

"We just got carried away sir..."

"Carried away? ALL OF YOU! GET TO YOUR CLASSES NOW! The principal screamed and everyone obeyed without question. While Sora walked to his class, obviously smelling like sweet desserts, when Kairi walked up to him and said...

"I should've gotten you in trouble when I had the chance. You WERE the one who started that food fight..."

"Actually, you were the one who started it since YOU threw that cupcake on me."

"Yeah, but YOU were the one who flinged food on me first!"

"If you didn't care so much about a tiny bit of food on your shirt, we wouldn't have had that food fight in the first place!"

"That shirt costed THIRTY DOLLARS!"

"Sooooooo..."

Kairi stuck her tongue at Sora and walked away. Sora just glared at her and walked to his own class...

**Okie dokie! Hey ummmm...You people know BHK right? Well...I heard that his real name is Tyson but it's not confirmed...think it's true?**


	4. Admitting but denying

**Man! That last chapter was chaos! I even had trouble writing it! Anyways, here's chapter 4...**

Chapter 4

After the little food incident, a couple of classes went by and now, school is over. Sora met up with Yuffie and Selphie outside but Riku and the rest were no where to be seen.

"Hey...um...Sora? Selphie is a little hyper since lunch..." Yuffie said looking at her friend.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Selphie squealed loudly into Sora's ears making him flinch then she started to act as if she was drunk.

"Do you think the sky will fall? It looks like it will to me. Oh NO! Take cover! HELP HELP!" Selphie started to run around circling Yuffie and Sora who were just staring at their crazy friend. Kairi then came by to greet them...well...not all three of them...

"Hi Yuffie! Hi...Selphie?" Kairi looked at her hyper friend.

"HIIII KAIRIIIII! You look prettyful..." Selphie was being really really really stupid.

"Are you okay Selphie?" Sora asked.

"I'm just fine...OH NO! THE HUNS ARE ATTACKING! Let's go troops!" Selphie ran out the front gate of the school and tripped... Five cheerleaders were walking down the sidewalk happily but everything turned into slow motion as they tripped over Selphie... One of the cheerleaders got up, dusted herself off, and said...

"How dare you trip me and my friends!" The angry girl lectured. Selphie stood up and and hugged the cheerleader...

"Awww...I finally found you Teddy!"

"Ewww...get off!" The non-hyper girl pushed Selphie off and left with her friends.

"But...TEDDY!" Selphie yelled. Sora and the other two just raised an eyebrow...

"I think they put some drugs or somethin' in that food..." Sora said with the anime-style sweatdrop.

"Maybe they did Sora...maybe they did..." Yuffie said blankly. Selphie got a jump rope out of no where and started jumping and counting really strangely... It went something like this...

"1...10...9...4...2...99...50...30...55...100! YAY! I made it to100!" Selphie squealed jumping up and down, clapping. Yuffie decided to take the poor hyper-lady home so she grabbed her by the ear and dragged her home while having the most annoying time of her life. Selphie kept asking stupid questions like "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?"

"SHUT UP!" Yuffie was hoping that would shut her up but...it didn't...It made things worse...

"WAAAAAHHHH! YOU TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! WAAAAAAHHHHH!" Selphie cried like a little childish baby while Yuffie just rolled her eyes and continued dragging little Selphie home... Meanwhile back at the front of the school...Sora and Kairi stood next to each other blankly. All was quiet until...Kairi finally noticed that she was standing next to Sora so she pushed him away...

"Hey! What's the deal!" Sora said keeping his balance because of the little push.

"You were standing too close to me!" Kairi said crossing her arms.

"Oh, so you want me to stay ten feet away from you?"

"Yup."

"Fine!" Sora walked ten feet away from Kairi "Is this good enough?"

"No, keep going."

Sora walked backwards this time keeping an eye on Kairi. He kept going until he walked straight into a wall.

"Ha! I do better tricks than you!" Kairi shouted to him triumphly.

"Well, too bad! Tricks are for kids!" Sora ran back to his rival wanting to choke her to death if he had the chance.

"Tricks aren't for kids!"

"Are you going crazy like Selphie? Because you sure are acting like it."

"Hey! I like that cereal!"

"Yup, I was right. You are crazy..."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are..."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are..."

"No I am NOT!"

"No you're not..."

"Yes I am! Got it!" Kairi turned a little not knowing what she just said. (A/N: He he...BUGS BUNNY POWER!)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You just said that you ARE crazy! HA! Who said you had better tricks than me!" Sora said with triumph. Kairi blushed a bit knowing what just happened but still argued back...

"God I hate you..."

"I hate you too."

"Good! So you better not ask me out or anything!" Kairi shuddered at the thought.

"Like I was going to!"

Then they shouted at the same time...

"AND DON'T ASK ME TO DANCE EITHER BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" They both paused for a moment and looked at each other then they started at the same time again...

"YOU LIKE ME! YEAH RIGHT!"

"SO" Kairi started.

"JUST" Sora continued.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" They both concluded the sentence and stormed off in different directions. Little do they know that someone was spying on them...A certain boy named Riku along with Tidus and Wakka...

"What a cute couple..." Tidus whispered.

"Yeah...think we could get them together some how?" Wakka asked softly.

"Nah...That's Yuffie's job..." Riku stated.

"Well then, get Yuffie to do it!" Tidus said keeping his voice low. The three exchanged glances and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's tell the others the plan tomorrow but it better be good..." Wakka said. So the three started making a plan...

"Okay!" All of them almost shouted out loud at the same time but didn't let the two rivals hear them...

**Yay! Finally done! And...um...** **Miko? Right? How did you get Kyara as BHK's name?  
**


	5. What's with the secrets?

**Hi! Again...**

Chappie 5

Sora jumped out of bed the next day but this time, he wasn't late... He brushed his teeth and combed his hair then ran downstairs. His mom was cooking up some breakfast and she turned to see Sora walk through the door.

"You slept in your clothes again?" Sora's mommy asked.

"Well, yeah Mom...it's the only way I can actually GET to school on time." Sora said eating his food.

"If you could wake up on time you wouldn't HAVE to-"

"Okay Mom! See ya later! I'm walking to school today!" Sora said walking out the door and closing behind him. He sometimes wished that he won't get lectured right when he wakes up. Sora was walking in the direction of his school when he saw Riku and Yuffie chatting while going to school at the same time. Getting curious, Sora ran to his friends to see what's up...

"Are you kidding me Riku? Of course I would..." Yuffie saw Sora and changed the subject swiftly "...help you on your homework."

"What?" Riku raised an eyebrow while Yuffie was making the 'helloooo look behind you' face.

"Hey guys! What's goin' on?" A voice in back of Riku asked curiously...**(coughsoracough)**

"Hi...uh...Sora. We w-weren't talking about a-anything." Yuffie said trying not to sound suspicious. Riku turned to face Sora...

"Yeah, what she said." Riku said a bit too fast.

"You weren't talkin' about me were you..." Sora said eyeing them suspiously.

"No! Why would we talk about our most bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Yuffie said putting elbow on Sora's shoulders.

_"Okay...that's weird...and is bestest even a word?" _Sora thought to himself.

"Yeah whatever, now let's just go to school..." Riku said. They finally got to their destination but class hasn't started yet so Sora decided to go to his first class anyways leaving his two friends behind. He walked into the room to find Selphie sitting at her desk talking to Tidus...

"Really! You're planning to..." Selphie saw Sora coming so she changed the subject just like Yuffie did earlier "...get Yuna to dance with you?"

"What are you TALKING ABOUT? I don't LIKE like her..." Tidus said going with the flow since he knew why the subject has been changed.

"Like who?" Sora asked Tidus.

"No one... Selphie is just going nuts right now that's it." Tidus lied.

"I'm not going nuts, Tidus! I'm just really mentally insane." Selphie said sarcastically. Sora backed away from Tidus and Selphie and walked backwards cautiously through the door, exiting the room. _"They're acting strange too...hmm...wonder what they're up to?" _Sora thought as he walked around. Soon, the bell rang and a whole mess of kids started going to their classes. Sora, of course, got to his class in like five seconds since he was so close to it and he also saw Tidus walking out the door to his class. The brown-haired boy sat on his usual seat behind Selphie as the teacher came in...

"Hello class, today we are going to do blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah." The teacher said. Sora just sat there hardly paying attention until Selphie turns around to start yaking like always.

"Hiya Sora." Selphie cheerfully said.

"Hey...um...what were you and Tidus talking about?'

"Oh nothin'..."

"You sure..."

"Yeah..."

"You really sure?"

"Yes..."

"You really really sure?"

"YES!" Selphie rolled her eyes a little and turned around.

"Geez... I was just asking..." Sora said a bit fustrated. _"Looks like there won't be any answers coming from her...maybe Riku and Yuffie would spit out what they're up to..." _Sora thought crossing his arms. After a while, the bell rang and everyone got up to get to other classes. Sora walked to his next class with Riku and Yuffie...and Kairi... Sora took his seat next to Riku and in front of Yuffie like always and the teacher comes in...

"Good morning class today blah blah blah blah blah." The teacher greeted. Riku kept passing notes to Yuffie secretly since those two are so slick that they could fool anybody...well, maybe just Riku... The note went like this...

_Riku: Yuffie, when should the "plan" start? _

_Yuffie: How should I know?_

_Riku: C'mon you're the only one with matchmaking experience._

_Yuffie: Sooooooo What about you? Huh? You ARE the one who came up with it._

_Riku: That was Tidus._

_Yuffie: Yeah suuuuure_

_Riku: Whatever. But still, You SAID that you will make the plan happen._

_Yuffie: Fine, but how is it going to work?_

_Riku: All we're going to do is: write a note to each of them, saying that it's from a secret admirer and we'll use it to get them to go to the dance, got it?_

_Yuffie: Okay, but if we give it to them straight forward, won't they know that we're up to something?_

_Riku: No, we are going to put it on their desks before they even come in the room to take their seats._

_Yuffie: Oh...Okay... but we can't write like them._

_Riku: Good point but we still have computers...right?_

_Yuffie: Cool._

Yuffie and Riku nodded to each other and luckily they didn't get caught. Sora and Kairi didn't say a word...until now...

"What's up with the note guys?" Kairi asked.

"It's nothing." Riku responded.

"Again with the secrets. Why can't you show us?" Sora asked and continued "Selphie is keepin' some secrets too, ya' know."

"We know...I mean really?" Yuffie said while Riku slapped himself on the forehead.

"Yeah... " Sora really thinks that they are going to do something now...

"Soooo...can we see the note?" Kairi asked.

"No!" Both Riku and Yuffie said at the same time as the bell rang and the people starts to get up...

**Okay! Me go now! Bye Bye! **


	6. Sora's angry, Kairi's confesses a bit, w...

**I just notced that this is sort of like a true story between me and MY friends. We are trying to do that note thingy too!...uh...soooo here's chappie 6...FF characters should appear a bit more often in this chapter...**

Chapter 6

During several classes, Sora noticed that Wakka and Yuffie kept laughing and giggling everytime he walked pass them in between classes. _"Okay...I'm sort of freakin' out about what they're planning because if it has anything to do with Kairi..." _Sora shuddered at the thought. Lunch came and Sora went to lunch but this time, girls sat with girls and boys sat with boys...

At the girls table...Yuna, Kairi, Yuffie, Selphie, and Rikku were chattin' and havin' girl talks.

"Should we go to the mall or something? You know... get some new clothes for the dance?" Rikku asked the females.

"Sure, besides I need a new dress." Selphie responded.

"We could all go after school right?" Yuna asked glancing at each and every one of them.

"I could...how 'bout you Kai?" Yuffie said looking over at Kairi who seems to be glaring at someone. Yuffie waited for a response from her friend but never got it...

"Helloooooooooo." Yuffie waved a hand in front of Kairi's face snapping her back into reality.

"Huh?" Kairi looked at Yuffie "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Kai, who were you glaring at?" Rikku asked in a teasingly tone.

"Yeah Kairi, who ARE you looking at?" Yuna questioned.

"Sora..." Kairi said while sticking her tongue at him.

"Ah HA! I knew it! You like him!" Selphieblurted out making Kairi mad.

"I HATE him! Only reason why I was even giving him a death glare was because he just stuck his middle finger at me!" Kairi protested.

"Yeah riiiiiiiiiiiight." Yuna said rolling her eyes.

"Okay whatever...Before some rude people interupted..." Yuffie started as she glared at everyone "...I was sorta asking you if you could go to the mall today after school Kai."

"The mall? Of course I could! I was planning to go there all day!" Kairi said excitingly.

"So we'll meet up with ya'll later okay?" Yuna asked ready to leave.

"Yeah what she said." Rikku said also ready to leave.

"Okay." Selphie answered waving good bye. She turned around to look at Kairi...

"Sooooooo...Kairi...If you don't like Sora, then who DO you like?"

"I don't like anybody!" Kairi suddenly shouted.

"C'mon...you HAVE to like SOMEONE..." Yuffie said in a little begging tone.

"I DON'T LIKE ANYBODY!" Kairi protested.

"You don't have a crush? How sad..." Selphie said.

"Nooo...I have a crush on Sor..." Kairi paused at what she was ABOUT to say.

"Sor...a?" Yuffie finishedKairi's sentence.

"No! Not him...um...I have to go..." Kairi said as she got up and rushed out of the cafeteri leaving behind two confused friends...

"Yep, she likes him alright." Selphie mumbled to Yuffie.

"Well, it really doesn't matter...we'll get them together...remember?"

"Oh yeah, the plan."

They were silent for a while when Yuffie spoke up...

"Selphie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I do that evil laughter?"

"Be my guest."

"Okay...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HA!" Yuffie's 'laughter' got everyone looking at her for a while but the people just went back to their activities after a few seconds...

At the boys' table...(A/N: This part happens DURING the girls' chat OK) Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Cloud were chattin'...

"I DON"T LIKE HER!" Sora screamed at Cloud and Riku who keeps taunting him.

"But you DO like her." Cloud said mockingly.

"Then why were you looking at her?" Riku teased.

"I wasn't looking at her!"

"Yes you were..." Tidus said.

"No I wasn't!"

"Of course you were." Wakka said.

"If you really don't like her then prove it." Cloud said.

"Yeah, I dare you to stick your middle finger at her." Riku challenged.

"Aaaaand what do I get in return?" Sora asked.

"How 'bout...ten bucks?" Riku said crossing his fingers.

"Deal." Sora said with a smile. He turned to find Kairi and rolled a marble fast enough that it hit the girl to catch her attention. Kairi looked around and instantly, her glare went straight to Sora...who did his side of the so called 'deal'. Sora noticed that Kairi was literally wanting to kill him now until Yuffie interupted her stare. The chestnut haired boy turned to Riku and asked

"Okay, where the ten dollars?"

"Too bad Sora, I was crossing my fingers so the deal did not count." Riku said showing Sora his crossed fingers which was indeed crossed.

"WHAT? I DID THAT FOR NOTHING? Kairi's gonna kill me...just great! (A/N: Sarcasim here) Sora was about to beat the living daylights out of Riku for doing that.

"You really think I would be dumb enough to actually pay you ten dollars for that? You crazy man."

"Why can't you just ask her to the freakin' dance?" Wakka asked.

"Because I don't even like her!"

"Then who are you goin' to dance with? Selphie?" Cloud mocked.

"SELPHIE? YOU MUST BE JOKING RIGHT!"

"Then who? Kairi?" Tidus questioned while Sora glared evily at him.

"I HATE KAIRI! I NEVER LIKED HER AND I NEVER WiLL! IKNEW SHE WAS A JERK SINCE I MET HER! I HATE HER! Got it?" Sora's anger had reached its height so he stood up and was about to exit but until he heard Yuffie laughing like a maniac. Sora turned around and stared at Yuffie before leaving the cafeteria.

Kairi walked down the halls in deep thought. Many questions were racing through her head like _'Do I really like that arrogant jerk?'_ The auburn-haired girl tried to shake off these thoughts _'maybeI just can't hide these feelings...or maybe it's just Yuffie's mind games...' _She thought to herself as the bell rang snapping her out of her mind...

**Okie dokie! Me done! Please reveiw!**


	7. Shopping at the Mall part 1

**Thanks for the reveiws! So here's chappie 7**

Chapter 7

Kairi looked up when the bell rang so she hurried towards her classroom. In her head, she made a mental note to herself..._'I shall make Yuffie's life a living nightmare soon.'. _Soon, in her last class, the bell rang so everyone started leaving including Kairi, who was happy it was a Friday. Obviously, she had to wait for her friends which took like forever...

"HIIII KAI!" Selphie squealed as she ran towards Kairi.

"Oh no...don't tell me you're hyper again."

"Don't worry, I'm fine...for now...Where's Yuffie?"

"She'll come...soon"

"How 'bout Rikku and Yuna?"

"I don't know about them."

Just then Yuffie came dragging Rikku and Yuna behind her...

"Hello!" Yuffie squeaked. "How ya' doin'?"

"Fine Yufffie. Hi Rikku! Hi Yuna!" Kairi greeted.

"Hey." Rikku and Yuna greeted at the same time.

"C'mon gals! Let's go to the mall!" Selphie said walking away until Yuffie pulled her back and said

"How 'bout we bring the boys along? They can carry our stuff."

"The boys? Okay." Yuna said. Yuffie found the guys hanging around not too far...with a lot of different expressions on their faces... Riku was just chilln' out, Wakka was sitting down doing nothing, Tidus was just...there, Cloud was quietly thinking to himself, and Sora leaned against the wall with an angry face...

"Man! You boys look so...bored... Wanna come to the mall with us?" Yuffie asked putting her hands behind her back and smiling.

"The mall?" Tidus questioned.

"And who's 'us'?" Riku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me, Selphie, Yuna, Rikku, and Kairi."

"Nah... I have more important stuff to do." Riku replied.

"Like...?" Yuffie asked.

"Ummmmmmm..."

"I knew it! Lets go!" Yuffie grabbed Riku and forced the others to come along or else she'll have to pull their hair off. Kairi and the girls waited for the ninja girl to come back and when she did, it's off to the mall they went. The group walked through the mall until Tidus stopped at a video game store...

"Hey guys, I'm checkin' out the games. Any one wanna come with me?" Tidus said glancing at everyone.

"I'm comin'." Sora spoke up. So the two went into the game store. The rest of the gang stood there siilently until Cloud spoke up.

"You girls can go shopping, I'll just hang here."

"I'm with Cloud." Wakka said.

"Same here." Riku agreed.

"Awwwww...too afraid to go shopping with girls?" Rikku asked teasingly.

"Yeah, why don't you boys just come with us? Hmm?" Yuna said putting her hands on her hips.

"Um...I don't about you guys but...I'm goin' outside..." Cloud said walking away.

"Right behind you, man." Wakka said catching up to Cloud. The girls rolled their eyes but noticed Riku didn't leave and instead, he just watched the other two leave. This gave the girls an idea...

"Riku..." Yuffie said evilly. Riku turned and saw that she had that evil smirk on her face.

"W-What?" Riku asked taking a step back.

"You can't stay here all alone so you'll have to come with us." Selphie stated.

"WHAT! I can take care of myself!" Riku said.

"Well, too bad cause you're comin' with us." Yuffie said. She grabbed Riku's ear and dragged him off.

"Ow ow..." Riku complained because of the crazy-ear-dragin'-girl-that's-a-weirdo-aka-Yuffie.

"Is poor Riku getting a pain in the ear?" Yuna asked babyishly.

"Hey, where should we go first?" Kairi asked Yuffie who was in front of the group. Turning around, Yuffie whispered "Victoria's Secret." and they all started to laugh.

"Okay!" Kairi giggled.

"Riku, we are going to Victoria's Secret!" Yuffie told the silver-haired boy.

"Victoria's Secret! Hell no! HELL NO!" Riku shouted still being held by the ear. "You are NOT making me go in threre!"

In the store...

"I CANNOT believe I just came in here..." Riku mumbled while holding a bunch of...well...girl stuff...

"This looks lovely! I'll be takin' this!" Selphie said throwing it at Riku.

"I'll be takin' this." Kairi said tossing it on Riku's head.

_'Girls these days...' _Riku thought to himself. After the girls were done with that store, poor little Riku had to carry THREE bags...(A/N: Yes three is a lot since you know what they sell in that store...) The next place they were going to was JC Penny. Inside the shop...

"What a cute purse! I have to get this!" Rikku squealed with delight.

"That's SO not cute, this one's cute." Yuna protested.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

...And so on... Meanwhile... Selphie, Kairi, Yuffie,AND Riku who wants to kill himself, were looking at some dresses for the dance...

"Oh! How 'bout this one?" Selphie squeaked while taking out a dress. Kairi looked at it and said

"It's cute!"

"You could wear it to the dance if you want. And you never know, Sora might even ask you to dance with him." Selphie said giggling. Kairi blushed a little...

"I don't like him!"

"Yeah, suuuuure. Then why are you blushin'?" Yuffie questioned.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are." Riku said while Yuffie shot a harsh glare at him.

"Shut up Riku! And start paying for our stuff!" Yuffie commanded. She threw a LOT of stuff on his arms and asked him to get Yuna's and Rikku's stuff to pay for. The four found the other two and went to the cashier. There was a whole stack of stuff Riku was carrying which went all the way to the top of the roof! He dropped it on to the cashier's place...**(what was it called again?) **which made a loud KABOOM! The cashier looked up as in ALL the way up the pile of things then looked at Riku and said...

"Um...are you sure you can- Riku!"

Riku shot his head up and looked at the person in front of him in shock

"Aerith!"

Kairi and the ladies looked at Aerith in question...

"Aerith! What are you doing here?" Kairi curiously asked.

"I work here part time. What are you all doing here?"

"We're here shopping of course!"

"Oh, I see..."

"Hey...um...you wanna take me away from these girls? They're driving me crazy!" Riku pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Riku."

Just then, Yuffie went in front of him and whispered in Aerith's ear

"We are sorta torturing Riku right now by making him shop with us so yeah."

"Oh...okay... So how are you going to pay for all this stuff?"

"I got it covered." Yuffie said taking out a two thousand dollar bill. (A/N: She's RICH! ROB HER!)

"Where did you get all that money!" Rikku asked in awe.

"Oh...I have my ways..."

(Flashback)

A girl (aka Yuffie) in black breaks into Britney Spear's home **(Don't ask...I'm not really a big fan of her and I don't own her.) **and robs all the money! Then the robber starts to do the matrix and jumps out of the roof...which wasn't glass so instead, she sort of crashed into the roof. After, she just ran out the front door...not a very good robber ain't she?

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuffie laughed maniaclly while a bunch of people just cocked their eyebrow up, just staring at her...

(End of flashback)

After the 'theif' paid for ALL the stuff the girls left dragging Riku along as in literally DRAGGING him on the floor...

**Me done for today! And if you want to know what's gonna happen later on in this story, hunt down my friend. I told her what I'm planning!**


	8. Shopping at the Mall part 2

**Hi! Here is da eigth chappie and thanks for reviews! **

Chapter 8

"Heeeeeeeeelp! These crazy girls are dragging me to death!" Riku shouted while Yuffie and Kairi were dragging him on the floor for what seems like an eternity for the poor guy.

"Stop struggling then!" said the struggling Kairi while every single person in the mall just stopped and watched the scene.

Meanwhile in the game store...

"Cool! I love this game!" Tidus squealed like a little girl "I HAVE to get this!"

"...You mean you want Barbie?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Tidus looked at the game he was holding which was indeed Barbie... "Oops..."

"Man you must be blind." Sora said shaking his head in pity.

"Well...whatever...Lets just go find the others..."

Sora and Tidus walked out the shop just to find none other than Riku being dragged by the girls which attracted everyone's attention...

"What the hell's goin' on?" Sora simply asked.

"HEEEEEELP MEEEE SORAAAA! GET ME AWAY FROM THESE STUPID GIRLS!"

"Don't help him Sora!" Selphie warned "...or else we'll drag YOU all over the mall..."

"Ha! Like I was gonna help! This seems too good to be true!" Sora laughed as he watched the hysterical scene with the once-so-serious-Riku being scared of a bunch of little girls. The females just kept pulling on the boy throughout the day as everyone just simply laughed their heads off like crazy. Cloud and Wakka were still outside sleeping with a bunch of birds pecking at them until...

"CLOUD! WAKKA! SAVE ME!" Riku screamed as he ran out of the mall. He ran until one of his feet tripped over Clouds legs, then his other feet tripped over Wakka's legs, then he slipped on a banana, and then he crashed into a pole... while Cloud and Wakka simply slept there peacefully..."ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RADICAL! HAHAHAHA!" Sora laughed with the others non-stop on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"Shut up..." Riku said as he got up and was about to beat the living daylights out of his little friends. Finally, Cloud and Wakka woke up clueless...

"What...happend...? I was just about to kiss Tifa..." Cloud said unaware of what he just said.

"Dude, you were dreaming about Tifa?" Wakka questioned with a smirk.

"Hey, she's my friend."

"Uh huh sure." Wakka answered sarcastically.

"So...what the hell's goin' on?" Cloud asked looking at everyone laughing like a maniac.

"I dunno but I'm leavin'." Wakka walked away followed by Cloud. They left their friends in front of the mall who were simply crazy at the moment... A few minutes later, the crew settled down a bit but still laughing every so often... aside from Riku that is who doesn't really think any of that was funny.

"Now what?" Kairi asked.

"Lets go back in the mall and get some smoothies!" Yuffie answered.

"Okay!" everyone nodded in unison. They went back into the mall and bought smoothies which of course, Yuffie paid for...

"Please don't make me go into Victoria's Secret..." Riku begged to god quietly. Unfortunately, Tidus overheard and decided to tease him a bit.

"Soooo...Riku...you went into Victoria's Secret?" The blond haired boy asked.

"How'd you know?"

"It's called 'eavesdropping'."

"Well...it's not MY fault! Yuffie forced me in there!"

"What! You went in there with your own free will. YOU'RE the one who saw that sexy girl in there which made you drool." Yuffie protested.

"It's true, cross my heart hope to die." Kairi said.

"You wanna die? I'll make it come true." Sora suggested starting up a small argument.

"Yeah and if you do, my ghost will come back and kick your ass." Kairi said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay break it up." Selphie said moving the two away from each other. Sora and Kairi death glared at each other for a while 'till they heard Yuna squeal

"OH MY GOSH! HOW CUTE! PUPPIES!"

Right next to them was an animal store with cute little tiny puppies at the window. (A/N: Everybody say 'awwwwwwww') There was some golden retriever puppies,some dalmation pups with spots all over, some chiwawas with black beady eyes, and a few balck labrador retrievers with the look that can make anyone fall for.

"I just HAVE to get me one!" Yuna squealed once again.

"You want me to get you one?" Yuffie offered since she's the one with the stolen money.

"Could you?"

"Sure." With that, they went into the store which sells birds, lizards, puppies, kittens, hamsters, fish, and frogs. Kairi looked arond the store but for some reason, her eyes kept locking on to Sora every so often which gave her uneasy feellings. At the cashier's place, Yuna was buying a cute little teeny weeny chubby wubby puppy wuppy which unfortunately was a hyper wyper puppy wuppy that started running around the store and knocking everything down. The pup knocked down some people and some cages which unfortunately had kittens in it... Then the puppy started chasing ALL of the kittens all over the store while everyone tries to catch it but somehow, the furry lil' fellow managed to dodge everyone so the it was plain chaos.

Finally, Rikku caught the puppy since a kitty jumped into her arms and the puppy followed, jumping and making Rikku fall on the floor while a doggy's licking her face for no apparent reason on top of her.

"Okay little puppy, calm down." Rikku giggled as she tried getting with the pup.

"Bad boy! Don't do that again!" Yuna scolded her new pet. The dog started to whine a bit makin Yuna soften her voice and cuddle it instead. "Aww...I can't stay mad at you little cutesy wutesy puppy wuppy. I think you should be called Sprint"

"Hey...um...I think we should leave now..." Kairi said nervously as she looked at the angry people round them.

"Yeah, come on."Riku said popping out of no where.

Outside the animal shop...

Yuffie checked her watch which read 6:15 and said "I think we should head on home guys, it's gettin' kinda late."

Sora checked his watch too and nodded in unison. So the crew left the building and went home...while Yuna is still trying to get a hold of Sprnt, her new dog...

**Finally! I'm done with the mall chapters and now it's on to the weekends...MWHAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. The 'Letter'

**Hi! **

Chapter 9

Selphie woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock which read 7:00 a.m. so she got ready for school and walked out the door. She ran to the front of the school gate but noticed no one was there and the gate wasn't even open. Selphie scratched her head wondering why nobody was around and then it hit her...

_'Oh right today is Saturday... oops'_ Knowing that, she then walked back home but accidentaly walked into the house next to hers which was Yuffie's place. Somehow, she got the door opened and she walked upstairs as if she was going to her room at her actual house. The chestnut haired girl walked into a random room and plopped onto a bed due to tiredness but in the process, she woke up a certain dark haired girl who was sleeping there peacefully.

"EEEEK! Wait a sec...Selphie?" Yuffie asked poking Selphie with her finger.

"Huh- Yuffie! WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"It's called this is MY house! I should be asking YOU that question!"

"This is your house?" Selphie looked around and saw that it was indeed Yuffie's house.

"Duh."

"Oh, um sorry?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while glaring evilly at Selphie. She then asked

"So how did you even GET into my house and WHY did you anyways?"

"Well...I thought we had school...so I went there but found out there was no school. Then I walked back to my house but I guess I went to the wrong house obviously and I think I did that 'cause I was tired and couldn't think straight...oh, and your front door was unlocked which isn't really safe."

"Grrr...Oh whatever...Say, since you're here, we should start the 'plan' you know what I'm saying?"

"Oh yeah, the plan. Okay lets start on it."

"After I get some sleep first."

"Awww..."

"Just leave and come back like in an hour or so..."

"But..."

"Just GO!"

"Okay okay gosh." Selphie left the building and went into her REAL house... An hour later... Selphie ran over to Yuffie's place and knocked on the door madly.

"YUFFIE! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! YUNA'S STUPID GOD FOR SAKEN DOG SOMEHOW ESCAPED AND IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Sprint was right behind Selphie and was gnawing on her leg until Yuffie finally opens the door and Selphie runs inside.

"Selphie, how are you afraid of a little harmless puppy? Look at it." Yuffie said pointing at Sprint who had that innocent puppy dog eyes.

"B-But it was trying to KILL me!"

"Uh huh right. I guess we should take care of Sprint for now and give it back to Yuna later." Yuffie closed the door, took one step, and heard the doorbell ring. The black haired girl opened the door once more and ends up to be hit on the head.

"That'll show you dognappers!" A familiar voice said from the door.

"Yuna! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Yuffie said rubbing her head in pain while Sprint jumped to his rightful owner.

"Huh? Yuffie? You're the dognapper trying to steal Sprint?"

"Dognapper? Sprint? Your dog was chasing Selphie around you lolobrain!"

"It was? Then does that mean Selphie stole him?"

"NO!" Yuffie slammed the door on her friend but still had the heart to say "Sorry!"

"It's okay!" Yuna called from outside.

Yuffie and Selphie went to theYuffie's room and turned on her computer to start the 'letter'.

"Okay Selph, what should da letter say?" Yuffie asked leaning back on her chair in front of the comp.

"Hmmm...It has to be romantic. You know, it should have a romantic atmosphere with no disaster in the air."

"You got that off The Lion King, Selph."

"I know."

"Anyways, what should should I type?"

"How 'bout a poem or just a plain letter with love pictures on it?"

"Hmmmm... Okay...How 'bout a letter slash poem. It'll be easier."

"That's exactly what I'm meant."

"...O...kay..."

After some typing, the note ended up to say:

_'Roses are red, violets are blue_

_How much do I must ask?_

_For a night out with you..._

_Meet me on the dance floor Friday night,_

_I'll be in the far back of the room_

_With some friends of mine..._

_Love,  
Anonymous/Secret admirer'_

In the background of the letter, a beautiful, fainted red rose was imprinted using the comp. along with Yuffie's computer skills. On the side, there was a cute cupid with a crossbow and an arrow with a heart at the point. On the opposite side, there are two swans with their beak touching, forming a shape of a heart. On the bottom of the page, is a little brown puppy holding a heart which says 'Please be my Valentine' while at the top of the note, there is a picture of a bouquet of colorful flowers tied with a red ribbon.

"I'll have ta' admit Yuffie, It came out pretty good...but the poem wannabe was a little cheesy." Selphie said with a smirk.

"Oh whatever, it doesn't have ta' be perfect."

"Now that the note is ready to be shifted to Sora, how 'bout Kairi?"

"We could just print this one out again and use it for her too. Its not like they'll find out."

"I think we should keep these 'till Friday...so we won't blow our cover."

"Okay..."

**Okay I'm done. I shall be leaving now but try to remember every part in this story as I will add a little bonus at the end...**


	10. Puppies can be a Pain

**Thanx for all the reviews! This chappie happens right after the last chappie.**

Chapter 10

While Selphie and Yuffie talked, Riku and three others are outside being chased by Sprint who has chased basically everyone in the whole neighborhood already.

"YUNA! GET YOUR DOG AWAY FROM ME!" Riku shouted angrily.

"SPRINT! COME BACK HERE!" Yuna yelled chasing after Sprint while Sprint chases Riku along with Sora, Tidus, and Rikku. Sprint suddenly made a stop and started to sprint towards a random house with an open window. (A/N: Why do you think his name is Sprint?) He jumped through the window and everyone outside could hear a shreik...

"OH MY GOD! THERE'S A DOGGY INSIDE MY HOUSE! Awwww...aren't you a cutie." The voice inside said who was obviously a girl... The person walked out of the house holding Sprint in her arms...

"Yuna! Is this your dog?" The familiar girl asked from her door.

"I'm SOOOO sorry Kairi!" Yuna apologized running up to Kairi.

"It's okay, but what really gets on my nerves is that I'm all sitting on my couch, eating a snack, when out of the blues, something comes through the window which ends up to be a dog which YOU own!"

"Sprint is just too hyperactive Kairi."

While Kairi and Yuna talked, Yuffie and Selphie went up to Rikku ,Riku, and Tidus without being noticed. They whispered for a while then left making sure no one saw them...

"Really! Lemme see it lemme see it!" Riku pleaded.

"No Riku. It's at my house." Yuffie responded.

"Yeah Riku, we'll show all of you some other time." Selphie stated.

"Aww man!" Riku simply crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Hey, something just came to my mind." Rikku started "If we do this then how are we going to make them dance at the dance?"

The rest of the gang looked at her with blank expressions.

Tidus replied "Good point."

"We shall 'persuade' them." Riku stated as everyone but one nodded in unison.

"Riku, we can't force them to dance. They'll only fight." Yuffie said making a good point.

"Well, little miss perfect, what would YOU do hmmm?" Riku asked.

"I will...PERSUADE!"

"I just said that."

"No you didn't."

"Okay Yuffie, just shut it!"

"But what if Sora knows..."

"But what if Sora knows..."

"Hey, stop copying me!"

"Hey, stop copying me!"

"Riku is the most gayest, stupidest, most absurd person in the whole world!"

"Yuffie is the most gayest, stupidest, most absurd person in the whole world!"

Yuffie glared at Riku angrily and started the speak but Sprint pops out of no where and trips her making fall on her bottom while Yuna, Sora, and Kairi almost trampled Yuffie.

"YUNA! YOU AND YOUR STUPID DOG!" Kairi screamed at Yuna.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LET HIM STEAL YOUR SLIPPER!" Yuna screamed back.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND CATCH THAT DOG WHO HAS MY CHAIN NECKLACE!" Sora screamed at both of them.Tidus was getting irritated, so he threw a twig at Sprint to stop him but instead, the dog starts going after him while barking its head off.

"YUNA! SPRINT IS TRYING TO MURDER ME! MURDER I TELL YOU, MURDER!" Tidus shouted as he ran around in circles with a puppy chasing him.

"Tidus, stand still!" Selphie spoke.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAND STILL!" Tidus was suddenly jumped by a certain puppy making Tidus fall on his face with the pup on his back. Yuna quickly snatched her dog and commanded it to give back the stuff he stole from Sora and Kairi. Both of them got their item back relieved that it wont be in danger of being a chew toy.

"Yuna, you have gotta keep that dog in your sight!" Rikku said.

"I know..." Yuna said as she cuddled Sprint.

"THEN KEEP IT IN YOUR SIGHT!" Both Sora and Kairi shouted simultaneously. The two glanced at eachother and turned away blushing. Riku, being the one who noticed, decided to tease them a little for his own amusement.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku asked with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"You and Kairi make such a cute couple."

Upon hearing what he just said, Kairi and Sora really want to beat the living daylights out of Riku by now.

"If me and Kairi were ever together, I'd jump off the face of the earth and kill myself!" Sora stated.

"And I'd be happy that he died and instead of crying, I'd be laughing at the idiot who just killed himself!" Kairi stated.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"No, you're actually a knucklehead with a big ego who is so full of himself!"

"Well, you're a big sissy fat tweety bird!"

"You're the most self-centered bratty little mud muncher who can't stop eating mud!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST UGLIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN AND WHEN YOU LOOK INTO THE MIRROR, THE MIRROR BREAKS EVERYTIME!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST CRAZIEST, DUMMEST, BITCHIEST, STUPIDEST, GAYEST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET!"

While those two fueded, the rest of the gang just stood there watching them yell threats at eachother nonstop.Yuffie was tapping her foot very impatiently so she did what she had to do...the first thing that came to her mind...She slapped both of them on the head pretty damn hard.

"OUCH!" Sora and Kairi yelled at the same time.

"Just be quiet you two!"Yuffie pouted.

"Well SHE started it!" Sora said pointing to Kairi.

"No, HE started it!" Kairi said pointing to Sora.

"You started it!"

"You started it!"

"You started it!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU TWO GET ALONG!"Yuffie shouted out.

Sora and Kairi glared at her and shouted back "NO!"

**Okay, I'm finished with this chapter now. Don't forget to review!**


	11. Kairi's Diary

**Hello pplz. I thank those of you who have actually been reviewing my story! Thank you!**

Chapter 11

The weekend went by fast and Sunday was just a simple plain day. Everyone was indoors INCLUDING Sprint (shocking eh?) So nothing really happened besides the fact that Riku has been stalking Yuffie until she would let him see the letter but other than that, nothing really happend. A couple of days past and now it's the DAY BEFORE DA DANCE! Everyone was getting all psyched up big time especially Yuffie and Riku, the master-minds of the whole 'plan'.

"Oh my god! Oh my god on my god...OH MY GOD!" Selphie squealed excitedly.

"What's your problem girl?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing. I was just doing that for fun." Selphie replied.

"You are SO wierd sometimes you know." Yuffie said.

Once they got to a certain hallway, the three had to split up to go their first classes like their everyday routine. Selphie walked into her class and sat in front of Sora. Turning back, she starts to talk with her friend...

"Heeeello Sora." Selphie greeted with a smile.

"Hey...um...Did you know Kairi...well...she-"

"She's...pretty? Beautiful? Romantic? Which one?"

"She sort of left her diary behind and I sorta picked it up and...yeah..."

"Her DIARY! Sora, you have to give it back to her!"

"No way Selph. I wanna read this."

Selphie thought about that for a while and then put on a small smirk.

"Give me that! Gimme gimme gimme gimme! I wanna read it!" She begged like a little girl.

"Hey, I found it, I read it." Sora responded. Sora opened that book and read the entry when they were at the mall which went something like this...

_'Dear Diary,_

_Today I went to the mall which was really fun. The girls and I were using Riku as our little shopping dog and even made him go into Victoria's Secret! Ha! Thank god he wasn't a perv or else making him go in there would be SO unworth it.'_

"Man, this is boring. Isn't there something better in this damn book?" Sora complained as he flipped through the pages. He flipped until something caught his eye... It was an entry when Kairi was only in middle school which said...

_'Dear Diary,_

_God I HATE Sora! He pisses me off soooooo fuckin' badly! Today he threw the football towards me during P.E on purpose and EVERYONE freakin' tackled me! The only one who was laughing Sora! I had to go to the god damn nurse because of him! Later that day, he suprisingly came up to me and apologized but then we ended up in an argument and things got really hectic. GOD I REALLY WANTED TO RIP HIS FUCKIN' LUNGS OUT AND BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF HIM! I HATE SORA! I HATE SORA I HATE SORA I HATE SORA I HATE SORA I HATE SORA I HATE SORA I HATE SORA I HATE SORA'_

And the rest of the page said the same thing 'I hate Sora'

"Okaaaaaaaay...obviously she hates me to death..." Sora said with an anime sweatdrop.

"I can tell...Does it have anything with romance?" Selphie asked.

"Lemme see..." Sora flipped through some more pages until he got to the latest entry written on Sunday aka yesterday...

_'Dear Diary,_

_I've been thinking about that arrogant jerk, Sora, alot lately...For some reason, he just won't get out of my head. He keeps popping back everytime I try NOT to think of him! ...NOW I'm REALLY freakin' out. I keep thinking of him and no matter how hard I try, he won't get out of my mind! I mean, he's cute an' all but...WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING! He's not cute but he is definitely HOTT! Okay now I think I've gone nuts... Maybe writing a page of 'Sora is not cute' would take me out of this insanity... SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE_ _SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE SORA IS NOT CUTE' _

And the rest of the page said the same thing over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and etc. Sora raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"She thinks I'm HOTT? Well, that's amazing..."

Selphie squealed softly so no one could hear...

"OMG! Are you going to ask her out?"

"Hell no way." Just then the bell rang and everyone left the class to go to their next class. Selphie took the journal so Kairi wouldn't find Sora with it and get pissed off. In Sora's next class, Riku and Yuffie were talking mainly about the dance while he and Kairi just sat there...

"Tomorrow is the dance. Tomorrow is the dance." Yuffie sang softly irritating the hell out of Riku.

"Will you EVER Shut up?" Riku asked clenching his fists.

"No." She simply said and continued singing.

"Grrrrr..."

Riku was now covering both his ears and wanted to punch Yuffie's brains out, literally. Sora turned around and glanced at Kairi slightly..._'She's kinda...cute...I guess...'_ He thought to himself but quickly shook the thought out.

"And after the dance, we're going to the race. We're going to win first place and YOU have an ugly face!" Yuffie contnued sarcastically about the 'race'. (A/N: If you've seen The Little Rascals, you'll know where I got that off of and no they're not going to a race.)

"SHUT THE FUCKIN' HELL UP!" Riku shouted out loud causing everyone to stare at him.

"RIKU! Detention after school!" The teacher declared "Now sit back down or else you'll get Saturday school also!"

With that, Riku sat down angrily and shot the 'watch your back' look at Yuffie while she just stuck her tongue out at him triumphly. Some people were giggling when others were laughing in the background... Lunch came by quickly but past very fast also. Kairi got her diary back thanks to Selphie and Sora ended up daydreaming about Kairi at P.E while running so he went smack straight into the wall. Yuffie kept bugging Riku the whole entire day while Tidus and Wakka just hung out. Yuna and Rikku went to the mall again and they went into a store which had a freaky looking Chucky doll. Since Rikku is just plain scared of dolls, one look at the Chucky made her run out the store screaming her head off.

And so, the day went by quick for everyone but Riku who seemingly had a boring day and so the day went by slowly for him. (A/N: Don't you hate that when you want the day to end so badly but time never moves?)

**Okay! Next chappie is gonna be the night of da dance so stay tuned!**


	12. They FINALLY got together!

**I'm am so STRESSED! I have tons of projects and like half of it is like due on the same day! Luckily I had some time so I'll update...  
**

Chapter 12

Riku and Yuffie did their 'plan' during the day. They put the two notes on their desks like they said they would and this is what happened after school...

"Riku and Yuffie if you two have anything to do with this STUPID letter, I sware I will KILL YOU! K-I-L-L-Y-O-U!" Kairi lectured as she held up the note.

"Why DO I have a strong feeling that YOU TWO PUT THESE LETTERS ON OUR DESKS?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"W-We didn't do anything! Those were already on your desk when we went in the class!" Yuffie protested.

Riku simply said "Yeah, what she said..."

"The note says to meet the 'person' at the dance...THAT IS YOUR DOING YUFFIE!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Then meet whoever it is at the dance." Yuffie suggested.

After many close calls for Riku and Yuffie, they finally convinced Sora and Kairi that it wasn't them which took like...oh about 5 hours or so... Everyone was gettin' ready to go to the dance to PARTAY! And when it was time... they all went there... There was loud, booming music which makes you go deaf if you stand too close to it and you could snack on food and free load : )

To everyone's surprise...Cloud and Wakka actually went to the dance! ...Which normally they don't...why they went you might ask? Well, lets just say Selphie threatened them to go...

"C'mon Wakka...At LEAST go flirt with girls aka not me." Selphie pursued as she tried pushing Wakka into the dance floor.

"Yeah, Cloud. Go into the freakin' dance floor and make yourself deaf for all I care." Yuffie too was pursueding but instead, she was forcing Cloud.

"No, I dun wanna go dancing!" Wakka complained childishly trying to push back Selphie without knocking her over.

"You darn, annoying girls!" Cloud said wanting to start smacking Yuffie on the head.

"Yuffie! Selphie!" A voice called to them "Wazzup?" ...which ended up to be Kairi.

"Hi!" Selphie squealed as she accidentaly pushed Wakka down making him land on his face. Kairi raised an eyebrow and asked

"Soooo...what are you two doing?"

"Oh nothing...We're just plain trying to GET THESE TWO TO HAVE SOME FUN! This IS A DANCE." Yuffie said slapping Cloud on his head. A sweat drop appeared on Kairi's head

"Oooooookay..."

"So Kai, do you know who your mystery date is?" Selphie asked pretending that she doesn't know. Wakka got off the ground and blabbed

"It's So-"

"Shut UP WAKKA!" Yuffie said as she pushed him a little into the wall as a warning. Kairi stared at her friends blankly _'Man, I make wierd friends...' _She thought to herself and said "Hey lets go dance."

"Sure...but after we torture these two boys that is." Selphie giggled.

"Selph, I'll be in the dance floor with Kai while you continue holding them hostage." Yuffie said playfully.

"My pleasure Yuff." Selphie agreed. So Yuffie and Kairi went into the dance room but right when they got in, the music turned slow and all the couples started to dance together romantically.

"Hey Kai, lets go to the back of the room." Yuffie suggested but the music drowned out her voice.

"WHAT!"

"LETS GO TO THE BACK OF THE ROOM TO SEE YOUR SO CALLED DATE!"

"OKAY!" The girls went to the back where the music wasn't so loud (they were in front before) and they could stop screaming to talk. Yuffie quickly glanced around and saw Rikku, Riku, Yuna, Tidus, and Sora...

"Kairi, I think that note was from Sora." Yuffie whispered to Kairi loud enough so that she could hear.

"Ya' think?" Kairi asked sarcastically.

"Well, go dance with him."

"Eew, no."

"You KNOW you want to."

"Shut it Yuffie."

"Fine then... RIKU!" Yuffie called out to him. He turned around and smirked evilly.

"If he comes and forces me to dance with that bitch then I'm going to KILL YOU YUFFIE!" Kairi threatened quickly before the others came.

"Kairi! It's about time you came!" Rikku greeted giving Kairi a girl hug.

"Hi Rikku, Yuna."

"Anyways...Kairi, Sora start dancing." Riku commanded as if he did nothing. He pushed the two closer to each other making both of them blush bright red.

"Kairi, it was Sora's idea about the letter that both of you recieved." Riku lied even more.

"WHAT!" Sora asked in shock. Kairi giggled at him and took his hand.

"If you really wanted to be my boyfriend, all you had to do was ask." She said dragging him into the dancing crowd that was more close to the music. She stopped after the rest of the gang had vanished and she turned to face Sora.

"Is what Riku said true?" Kairi questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"When he said that the letter was your idea."

"In your dreams Kai. I read your journal...oh shiznit! I wasn't supposed to say that..."

Kairi cocked an eyebrow up "You read my JOURNAL! YOU LITTLE TWERP! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT! WHICH PART DID YOU READ?"

"...Your Sunday entry... So you think I'm hott?"

Kairi's whole face turn red in embarrassment not knowing what to say "I-I uh..."

"Kairi, you don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I know you like me now and I won't mind being your bf as long as we stop argueing."

"..." is all Kairi could say.

"So how 'bout that dance?"

Kairi choked at her answer but she still said yes. They danced and had fun together for over five seconds! That's a record! Everyone else was looking or should I say spying on them secretly...

"Awwww...They finally got together!" Yuna said delightfully.

"It took them long enough." Riku said leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Looks like hard work pays off and good matchmaking can work for anybody..." Tidus stated sitting and leaning on the wall next to Riku.

"Even you?" Riku questioned Tidus.

"Don't you dare!"

"Ha! I would if I knew you had a crush!"

"Whatever..."

The next Monday after the weekend...

**Okay pplz! Can u guess what shall happen on Monday? Tune in and see! The story ain't over just because those two lovebirds are together. There's a small twist to this story starting...5...4...3...2...1...Now!**


	13. The Tables are Turned

**Hello peeps! I have found a shocking secret to The Lion King (movie). There is a subliminal message that says the certain three letter word beginning with 'S' and ends with an 'X'! I actually tried it and it's true! That's scary since it's only a kids movie!**

Chapter 13

Riku walked into school on Monday in his 'I'm so cool' walk which attracted a bunch of girls' attention. He smirked at them which made them all faint as if they were in heaven and they sighed in the dreamy way. Riku then saw Sora walk pass him so he greeted him...

"Hey Sora!"

No answer.

"Sora?"

Still no answer and instead, Sora kept walking straight passed Riku and went to Kairi instead and started chatting happily with her...

_'What is wrong with him? Not even a 'hey' or a 'hi'?_' Riku thought to himself. Lunch came by very quickly so everyone was in the cafeteria eatin' and chattin'. The gang sat in one group, while Sora and Kairi...well they were on their own little table alone... Yuffie glanced at Riku then Rikku then Tidus then Wakka then Cloud then Yuna then Selphie.

"Ummm...Are we missing some people today?" The ninja-girl asked the group.

"We are?" Rikku replied.

"Yeah, there's me, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Cloud, and Yuna. Who's missing?"

"Sora and Kairi aren't here..." Yuna answered.

"Then where are those two?" Selphie questioned.

"They're off in there own little world." Riku stated without expression.

"OMG! They're on Mars?" Selphie asked.

"Yes Selphie, they are."

"OMG! They ARE?"

Riku smacked himself on the forehead "No they're not!"

"But you said they were."

"Its called 'sarcasm'."

"What's sarcasm?"

"..." Silence broke out around the table until Yuffie started talking...

"What Riku meant was that Sora and Kairi are spending too much time together and it's breaking our friendship apart."

Riku looked at her in shock and said "That's the smartest thing you've ever said since the past 15 years!"

"It is?"

"Yup, what you said about those two spending too much time together is true."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"It is?"

"Okay, quit it."

"It is?"

"If you keep saying that, I'm going to throw poop into your hair."

"POOP! WHERE! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"o.0"

"Well, I agree with you Riku." Tidus agreed "They ARE spending too much time together. I tried calling Sora during the weekend and when he picked up, he got another phone that ended up to be Kairi so he just ditched me and talked to her."

"Ya, I asked him for help on hw but unfortunately Kairi got to him first so instead of helping me he helped her!" Wakka said crossing his arms and muttering to himself.

"Kairi isn't really talking to me, Rikku, or Selphie that often now..." Yuna said sadly.

"He and I used to chat online but now, he rejects all my messages..." Cloud muttered out loud.

"Kai didn't even pick me to be on her team for baseball..." Selphie softly said.

"She used to come over to my house and make my hair look pretty but only for fun..." Rikku sighed.

Yuffie calmed down and and said "Kairi promised that she'll be my partner for our Language Arts project but ends up dumping me for Sora and leaving me with Riku..."

"Sora didn't even say hi to me this morning..." Riku said. They all sighed since they wanted their old pals back when Yuffie stood up

"Riku, we have to break them apart."

"Yuffie, no. We can't do that. We can't just barge in and break them up that's just not right." Rikku stated.

"How 'bout this. Everyone who wants to break them apart say 'I'." Tidus announced.

"I." Everyone but Rikku and Selphie said.

"It's six against two so we shall break them up." Tidus said.

"The audience has spoken. They must NOT feel the love tonight!" Riku stated and now, the opposite twist of the story begins...

**This chappie wasn't really funny but the upcoming ones are so keep those reviews up for more!**


	14. Movie Pranks

**I'm baaaaack! I've had a lot to do these days sorri! Now I have some time to do this one too! And I suck at romance stuff so most of this is basically humor if you haven't figured that out already.  
**

Chapter 14

"...But Riku...we can't break them apart!" Rikku protested. (A/N: They are still in the cafeteria from the last chappie)

"I agree... after all that time trying to get them together we're going to break them apart?" Selphie added.

"It's their fault for ignoring us." Riku blamed.

"... Whatever..." Rikku and Selphie sighed simutaneously. After school, the gang were at the top of the steps leading to the entrance of the school. They were simply hanging out until Sora and Kairi came out...

"Of course I'll go to the to the movies with you Sora." Kairi giggled.

"Yeah, well...See you on Friday...7:00?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Sure..."

Eavesdropping, Yuffie raised an eyebrow and whispered somethin' into Riku's ear smirking evily. After Sora and Kairi left, Riku and the gang started planning while Rikku and Selphie rolled their eyes and left since they didn't want anything to do with breaking relationships.

"Soooo...NOW what's the plan..." Yuna said rolling her eyes. She was against this but still wanted to get Kairi back as a friend so she's just following along.

"Don't tell me we have to follow them to the movies on Friday..." Tidus muttered.

"We ARE going to have to follow them." Riku stated.

"I know! We'll try to get Sora to look as stupid as possible so Kairi can see that he's just a stupid inconsiderate slob who can't date a girl right and can't even stay unclumsy." Yuffie took a breath from saying such a long sentence "And we could invite them to a camping trip afterwards so we can play all these pranks on Sora and make him look bad! And make them argue...you know..."

Riku stared at her and grinned "I like the sound of that."

"I hope that this will work..." Wakka mumbled.

"And if this involves us stalking them to the movies then I'm not following...but the camping trip sounds excellent..." Tidus said saying 'excellent' like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.

So the week went by and Friday came. Only Yuffie, Riku, and Yuna stalked them to the movies with pranks ready so all they had to do was see which movie they are going to... In the line, Sora and Kairi were waiting very patiently...Kairi was crossing her arms and tapping her foot while Sora just plain stood there wanting to go to sleep while standing...yeah, REAL patient...

"So...what do you wanna watch?" Sora asked turning to face his 'date'.

"Ummmm..."

"Oh, The Grudge! The Grudge!" Sora suggested playfully.

"The G-Grudge? You s-sure?" Kairi asked nervously. Obviously she was scared...

"Are you scared?"

"N-No I-I'm n-not."

"I bet you are...Don't worry...I'll be there by your side..."

A smile lit up on Kairi's face "Thanks..."

They got there tickets and went inside the building. They both went to go buy some snacks but little did they know that three certain people were watching them...

"Riku, are we gonna do phase one?" Yuffie asked Riku.

"Yup..."

Their phase one plan was called...Stealing-all-of-Sora's-money-and-leaving-Kairi-to-pay-for-all-of-the-stuff-that-way-Kairi-would-get-pissed-off-at-Sora.

"Hey, Riku?" Yuna said.

"What?"

"Ummmmm...We got a stow away right here..." Yuna pointed to a girl next to her "Aka Tifa.."

"Tifa! What are you doing here?" Yuffie questioned suspiciously.

"I was just here...when I overheard you guys trying to break up Kairi and Sora..." She gave them a wink "I could help out."

"I got an idea..." Riku said with the little light bulb flashing over his head "Tifa, you could get that wallet from Sora! He won't suspect you! Just bump into him making sure that you knock his wallet out and make sure to jack it from him!"

Tifa blinked several times "What kind of plan is THAT?" She asked taking out a whoopie-cushion.

"Oooor...we could go with that..." Riku took the little fart-maker. They went into the theater first and hid in the shadows waiting for their victom to come and when he did...they jumped him! Ha! Just kidding! They actually followed them until the two went into a row. Riku and the gang went on the row behind them but they ducked down so they wouldn't be seen...Right when Sora was about to sit, Riku swiftly dropped the cushion on the seat from behind and ducked. Sora sat on the seat and was suprised to hear...a FAAAAAAAAAAAAART! Everyone in the theater turned back and was just looking at him making both Sora and Kairi embarassed to death.

"Sora...Why did you do that?" Kairi whispered to Sora.

"Sorry Kai...I guess it was an...accident?" Just then the lights dimed until it went off fully...This was another chance to do a sneak attack for the prank players. Yuna quietly went to the snack stands and ordered some soda and some pudding. Suprisingly they actually had pudding so...whatever. She quietly went back to her friends and did another trick on Sora. Right when a scary part came in the movie, Yuffie poured the soda carefully on Sora's seat making sure to soak it all the way while Tifa scattered the pudding on and around the seat...(A/N: Ha! If you think about it, you could tell what they're trying to do)

Sora sat there with the feeling of water on his seat. He stood up slightly and saw that it looked like he peed on the chair and saw what looked like...(you know what). Kairi looked at Sora curiously

"What's wrong Sor...WHAT THE HECK! OH MY GOD! DID YOU PEE ON YOUR PANTS SORA!" Kairi asked a bit loud that only people around them could hear _'Geez...and he said I was scared..."_

"Why would I ever pee on my pants Kairi?"

"Well, I think you just did and you better go to the bathroom before someone sees this!"

Sora sighed and went to the bathroom so Riku followed him with a water balloon he managed to get before going to the movies. Inside the bathroom, Sora just stood there feeling his wet pants and wondering how on earth did that happen. Riku managed to get the bathroom first and hid himself in the vent...He spied on his little spiky-haired friend for a while then he threw the water balloon out the vent and it hit a bullseye...right on Sora's head in slow motion. While Sora's vision was blurred for a moment, Riku slipped out the door and RAN to the others.

"Okay, now Sora's all drenched! Booyah!" Riku said in triumph.

"Great job!" Tifa complimented. Thats when Sora came obviously soaked from head to toe instead of just his pants. He sat by Kairi while she gave him odd stares

"What on earth happened to you?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no clue...all I know is that someone attacked me with a water balloon..."

Kairi stared at him..._'God I'm going out with a crazy lozer! I hope he doesn't get too weird...'_

In the row in back of them, Riku and the crew were holding back laughter and were trying not to blow the cover. They couldn't wait to do the camping pranks Yuffie had suggested a couple of days back...

**Yay! I'm done! **


End file.
